


Whouffaldi Week 2k16

by bgeiner



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Elvis - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr, whouffaldiweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgeiner/pseuds/bgeiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week is Wouffaldi week 2k16. Writing prompts are given for each day and here are my attempts and them! Warning: I have never written for prompts before so... proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is not what it looks like, oh, who am I kidding…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have never written anything tailored to a prompt before so I am a bit off but… Hey, it’s for Whouffladiweek2k16!!

**Day One – ‘not what it looks like’ orange peels and bed covers.**

 

**_This is not what it looks like, oh, who am I kidding…_ **

 

As they ran through the streets covered in a slimly substance, Clara could only think one thing- 

“How did this happen, Doctor? I thought you said they liked visitors.” Clara yelled while trying to dodge a stack of boxes next to a corner shop.

“I never said they liked visitors, Clara, merely that they tolerate guests with great care.” As the Doctor was replying, his foot caught on a village cart and he fell forward, sprawling out on the street. He felt the stones dig into his face and hid wet clothes absorbed the dirt and debris from the ground.

Clara heard the commotion and turned, greeted with the sight of havoc that lay behind her. The Doctor’s fall had triggered a series of catastrophes to the nearby stalls. Tables were collapsing, goods were flying everywhere and people were yelling, all while the Doctor laid on the city pavement. Clara couldn’t help herself when she started to laugh. The Doctor scowled at her and attempted to rise off the ground but his hand flew to his back and he gasped out in pain. 

Clara could feel the color drain from her face as she rushed to his side.

“Are you okay, Doctor?” She waited for a sarcastic comment but all she saw was his agony stricken face. Clara could hear the sound of running feet hastily approaching. She helped him up and they continued on, hobbling more than running, through the city and over a small hill to where the TARDIS was. It sat under a giant oak tree, both doors opening as the shipped sensed her pilot’s distress. Clara thanked the old girl quietly and dragged the weary man to his bedroom.

“Thank you, Clara,” The Doctor said as she gently leaned him against the wall next to his door, “but might I inquire why you stood me by my door?”

“You need to get out of those sodden clothes.” Clara replied simply while buzzing around the room, trying to search for the very articles in question. “Doctor,” she huffed, “where are all your clothes.” She pinned him with a glare and noticed how he seemed to want to be absorbed into the wall behind him.

“Um, well,” He replied shyly, “they are in the wash.” 

Clara sighed and brought her hand up to rub the spot between her eyebrows, she could only take so much of this man… _oh, who was she kidding?_ “Come on you daft old man.” Clara walked at him with a determined look upon her face. 

What happened after that, the Doctor wishes not to recall, but it involved the removal of most of his and Clara’s clothing and her viciously ripping the covers off of his bed. 

Clara and the Doctor sat next to the fire, wrapped in his bed covers, eating various foods the TARDIS had materialized for them. Clara leaned against the Doctor, letting his warmth settle around her. Her senses were filled with his musky smell and she couldn’t help but snuggle deeper into it. As she closed her eyes, a whiff of citrus invaded her nose. Clara watched as the Doctor finished his snack, threw the peels into the fire and licked his lips to catch the escaped juices.

“Doctor…” A small trail of juice had evaded his lips and was now perched under the corner of his mouth. He looked at Clara, a question posed on his lips but his answer was silenced by the heat he saw in her eyes.

“ _Clara_.” She shivered as her name rolled off of his tongue. His deep, melodic tone rumbled and resonated throughout her body. She slowly arose and sat on his lap, allowing her to match his height. Her eye’s drifted to the droplet that still sat near this mouth.

Noticing where Clara’s eye’s had gone, the Doctor know knew of the juice above his chin. He felt a churning in his stomach as her body heat melted with his own. His thoughts were consumed with the idea of Clara removing that drop, whether it be with her finger or her mouth, but he preferred the latter.

Clara leaned in and softly and let her lips caress the spot below his mouth. She slightly opening her lips and allowed her tongue to dart out and remove the citrus nectar. The Doctor felt the fire within him swell and he moved his head so their mouths could mold.


	2. She's My Carer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo! Who's up for round Two *envisions Deigo from Ice Age* 

**Day two – ‘this was a bad idea’ the TARDIS, chicken soup**

 

**_ She’s my carer _ **

 

The alarm stretched through the corridors and rang throughout the console room. The TARDIS shook with turbulence and swayed as its passengers clung to the interior. 

“This was a bad idea, Doctor!”

“I know!”

 “A seriously bad idea!”

“Clara, you are not helping the situation- ”

 As the Doctor spoke, the ship shuddered and then eerily went silent. The console room went dark and the emergency lights came on, casting shadows over their faces.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Clara asked, but quickly wished she hadn’t when she noticed the Doctors incredulous glare. He slowly stood, alert to any sounds and shifts in the room, held out his hand to Clara and nodded at her to take it. Clara smiled, took his hand and squeezed it, reassuring the both of them. As they slowly crept towards the corridors that led to the other rooms, Clara watched as the Doctor sorted his thoughts out, probably thinking of how to fix his old girl.

“How about I make us some tea.” The Doctor hummed and slightly nodded, not concentrating on the women next to him. Clara walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle, knowing how the Doctor would want his peace to solve his problem. As she turned around, a shout startled her. A _‘bloody hell’_ was heard from the corridor.

Clara watched as the Doctor entered the kitchen with a new scratch on his forehead and a gash on his jaw. He crashed down upon a chair and heaved a great sigh, bringing his hand up to run it through his silver curls.

“Should I even ask…?” Clara said quietly.

“She doesn’t want me to touch her.” He sagged in his chair and closed his eyes.

Clara nodded and went to the cupboard. He listened to her open a door, bang around and close the doors. He opened one eye and gazed at her as she worked. 

“Clara, what are you doing?” The Doctor asked in a skeptic manner, unsure of her ministrations.

“I am making you soup- and don’t you try and argue, I will not have it.” She used the same tone as she did with her troublesome students but love and kindness could be heard too.

 The Doctor sighed as he admitted to his defeat, trying showing his disdain but inside, he was eager to be cared for by Clara. After all, _she was his carer…_


	3. What does it look like, Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Day 3 of whouffaldiweek2k16.
> 
> PS: I love all of you who have read this, seriously, it means the world to me(;

**Day Three - ‘move over’, a classroom, vinyl records**

 

**_What does it look like, Clara_ **

Incessant knocking at the door awoke Clara out of her daydream. The students had left over 20 minutes ago and she was supposed to meet the Doctor at the TARDIS parked across the street.

"Clara, are you in there? I hope you are because it would be really awkward of I was talking to an empty classroom."

Clara listened to the Doctor and watched the door handle jiggle back and forth. A smile bloomed across her face, she wanted to see how he got into her classroom. The last time he tried, he got a ladder and climbed through the window, grumbling about how his sonic needs a setting that could do wood.

A quiet whispering was heard from outside the door, some words filtering through but still not making any sense.

"Doors... nobody knocking for you... but... ask very nicely-"

A click reverberated through the empty classroom and the door opened to the Doctor kneeling in front of the doorway.

"Clara! Why didn't you open the door?" He spoke with a frustrated tone but it was light and not laced with the intent of anger.

Clara shrugged and turned back to the windows, watching raindrops slowly glide down the window pain. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the noise of the rain on the roof, the rumble filling her senses. She briefly heard a throat clearing but Clara knew it was the Doctor and didn't reply. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that the Doctor had set up a record player and a pile of vinyl.

"What is this! Where did you get all that from?"

"I do have the TARDIS, Clara. I told you I was popping off to get it but apparently you didn't listen." The Doctor grumbled the last part, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh really, so how does it feel..." Clara replied, referencing all the time he decided to take his stand up catnaps during her bits of talking.

"I-I," the Doctor stumbled over his words, "I have no idea what you are referring to, Clara."

She laughed and he resumed his work, setting up his newfound treasure. She focused on the records now, seeing the vinyl tops peeking out from their cardboard prisons, waiting to be placed and played.

"So what is this all about..." Clara asked, slowly rising from her chair, approaching the silver-haired man sitting on her desks.

"We were supposed to go to space today, but you seemed ... a little more distracted than usual."

Clara nodded and smiled at his kind manner, she was happy that he noticed her wandering mind. She would feel bad if he took her somewhere amazing and only half of her attention was being given. She walked closer to him and sat next to him on the desks. "Move over." She said but before she could playfully shove him, the Doctor launched away.

"You looked like you needed a pick me up." The Doctor said with a smile. He quickly took the vinyl off the top of the stack and loaded it onto the track.

"What are you doing." She said, the mirth slowly filling her words.

The opening guitar rift started to fill the room as the Doctor edged closer to her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, yanked her off the desk and spun her into his body, her back pressed against his front.

"What does it look like, Clara." He said in a low gravely tone next to her ear. He spun her out and positioned her in front of him, her hands in his. Then he started to dance to the music, swaying Clara as she laughed happily.

 _"The warden threw a party in the county jail,_  
_The prison band was there and they began to wail,_  
_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing,_  
_You should've heard them knocked out jailbirds sing._  
_Let's rock, everybody, let's rock_  
_Everybody in the whole cell block_  
_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so the end of last week was not a very good week for me and with all that I had going on, writing was not able to happen. I will finish these last 3 and here is the 4th one (supposed to be written for Day 4 of whouffaldi week).
> 
> Day 4 of whouffaldiweek2k16 !

**Day Four - [March 24]: ‘make a wish’, winter, fairy lights.**  

 

** “I don’t trust the Universe” **

"A nice, calm, quiet planet Doctor, you can do that." The Doctor, talking to himself in a loud whisper, tried to think of a place that matched that description. Clara had asked him if they could settle down for a bit, not a boring place but somewhere with no monsters. He spun around the console, trying to conjure up such a place but his mind was a bit distracted.

Today, they went to a market where they accidentally ran into the local gang and had to run for their life, as usual. But this time, he shoved them into a corner, hiding them away from the charging entourage. The small space was dark and tight, their bodies pressed close together. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering, taking note of how perfectly they fitted together. They had started into each other's eyes, slowly closing in on the others mouths but were interrupted by a bright light. The next thing they knew, a man in a dark suit with a squid looking face was interrogating them.

Turns out that when Clara and him first arrived, they had interrupted a major operation that the gang had been planning for months. In return for destroying the delicately organized criminal activity, the suited man declared that Clara must marry his son. Long story short, the Doctor crashed a wedding, exposed that the leaders son was already secretly engaged to someone named Joseph and they got to the TARDIS before they could be vaporized.

"Wait! I've got it!" The Doctor cheered, throwing his hands up in joy.

"Got what, Doctor?" Clara said as she entered the room, skipping to his side, she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I found the perfect place for us to relax at. It has-" but he halted in his excited speech, "I-i'll just wait until we get there."

The Doctor nodded and lowered his head, Clara gave a confused look towards him but then shrugged her shoulders. It's not that he was sad or anything, more like he was shy and nervous about Clara's reaction to their new destination

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor opened the door, holding it for Clara to walk through. She poked her head out but didn't look outside yet. Instead, she was smiling up at him.

"So, where have you taken me."

"Look out and see, Clara."

She laughed and turned her head to the planet, bringing her body to stand next to his. A gasp escaped her as she finally saw the landscape in front of her.

It was nighttime on the planet, millions of starts where scattered across the deep blue sky. Hills rolled down to a beach in the distance, the waves lapping the shore with their quiet crashes.

But the thing that was most spectacular was the flakes falling from the sky. Even though it felt like a warm summer evening, with a soft breeze, snow fell from the sky and whisked around them.

"The atmosphere above the planet is cold but the surface is warm. Due to the water, I say water but it is more like a chemical compound of organic liquids and a dash of water, it freezes and then falls to earth, keeping its crystalized form. Sadly when it hits the ground, the warmer earth makes the crystals melt back to their liquid states."

Clara had stopped looking at the scene before her and was focused on the Doctor now. He had that excited look and twinkle in his eye that he got when explaining alien things.

Then he took her hand and they walked down to the beach. Snow fell from the sky, laying on the grass then disappearing within a heartbeat.

As they sat down upon the sand, the Doctor motioned to the right with his hands. Clara could see a forest not to far from the shore, it's silhouette dark and looming. Suddenly, a small flash of light illuminated the darkness and flew towards the sky. Millions of lights flickered Into existence, making the forest glow and trees cast lo gated shadows.

"It's beautiful... How, how is that possible." Clara turned her head to look at the man beside her but quickly returned to watch the magical scene on the horizon.

"This planet is also inhabited by fey creatures. On the night of the first snowfall, all the fairies celebrate and emerge from their dwellings."

As the Doctor continued to babble about the other inhabitants and their harmonious celebratory customs, Clara couldn't help but stare at him and smile.

She lost track of his speech and watched the way his lips formed words, his tongue sometimes moistening his mouth. Oh, how she wanted to kiss those thin lips, caressing his flesh with her own-

"- So you're supposed to make a wish." The Doctor's voice rose in her mind again. Clara shook her head trying to rid herself of the inappropriate thoughts, in turn focusing on his words.

"Okay, so you make this wish, then what?" She asked, trying to appear like she had been invested in his story the whole time.

"I don't know how it works, Clara, it's most likely just old tales that inspire children's dreams, but it's fun to hope. Maybe you just have to trust that the universe will follow through." He smiled sincerely at her, his normal silver and blue eyes now mixed with a swirl of green. "As for the wishing part, I suppose you just close your eyes and ... well, wish!"

He closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, his face divulged of line or worry. She could see that he was 'wishing' and she wondered what about. Clara turned her gaze to the sky, thinking to herself about what she wanted most in the universe.

_Him_

The silvered hair Scottish alien next to her. As she opened her eyes, she gasped as she saw the Doctor inches from her face. His jaw was set and his eyes appeared to be staring at her mouth.

"Doctor, what are you-"

Her words were silenced by his lips. His hands grasped her face and cradled it while her brain tried to respond to what was happening. She started to kiss back when he moved away but then he rested his forehead on hers. Their breaths were harsh and a smile bloomed across both their faces.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Clara questioned.

"I don't trust the universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not my most favorite work but eh, it will do I suppose /:  
> ps: I hope you understand the last line, I tried to be witty...(:


End file.
